Tsundere!- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: After Marinette figures out that Adrien (AKA Chat Noir) had known her identity before she had accidentally revealed herself to him, she struggles with her feelings for him. Although she still loves him, she's not ready to forgive him quite yet. Especially since he had used the mask to his advantage. The song is 'It's not like I like you' by JPz Central- I suggest litsening to it!


Shandy: Hello-

Me: *stops* Okay, sorry, im in too much of a hurry to write as Shandy or Candy, so I just wanted to say something.

Originally, this fic was a song fic with the lyrics to 'It's not like I like you' by JPz Central in them. Unfortunately, copyright problems required me to remove the lyrics. If you want to read it on my amino account, just look up 'ShandyCandy ENTRY FOR MUSIC CHALLENGE Amino', and it should pop up. This song is also on youtube, and I highly suggest listening to it while you read, before you read, or after you read.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!

8072350873570237857802387502

Marinette skipped home from the park happily, humming a tune as well as she did so. She turned around to spin before continuing to skip, but she bumped into someone.

"You have a very purrity voice, princess." The all-too familiar voice spoke, causing her to pout-glare in annoyance as she looked up into his emerald green eyes, his blonde hair framing his oh-so-perfect face.

She did NOT care that she was confusing the heck out of her classmates with the way that she was acting with him.

She DID care that he had snooped around her room as Chat Noir before the reveal and had known that she had a crush on him.

And that he had figured out her identity.

And had let her know that only after she had accidentally detransformed in front of him.

"No one asked you!" She exclaimed, pushing on his chest a bit as her cheeks heated up before trying to walk around him.

"Hey, Marinette, I was wondering-" Adrien followed behind her as she walked past, continuing to walk after her even when she gave him the stink eye. "-if you would go to the movies with me? I figured that we should go, seeing as it is about us, and- ow!" He winced, rubbing his head. Marinette removed her design book from that area.

"Stupid cat." She replied, her face extremely red as he looked back up at her. She huffed and continued walking, but his footsteps came up after her's a few moments later.

"Marinette~" Adrien groaned, catching up enough to walk side-by-side with her.

"Adrien~" Marinette groaned back mockingly.

"Look, at least let me walk you home?" He asked, noting that they had walked straight past her bakery. Marinette gave him a slightly accusing look before she sighed.

"If you insist, but I have other things that I need to do before I get home." She said in the hopes of discouraging him.

She should've known that it wouldn't work.

"I have the time." He replied, winking at her, and she groaned.

Adrien side-eyed his left and her right hand, which were close enough to grab for a handhold, and he tried to. He failed before he could even start, with Marinette slapping his hand away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glaring up at him.

"N-Nothing." His stuttered sigh tugged at her heartstrings, but she ignored it to focus on walking somewhere.

"You look pretty moewvelous today, princess." He finally spoke up after a few minutes. When she looked up at him, he winked at her and continued. "It's pawsitivly purrfect."

He saw her eye twitch in annoyance, her beautiful bluebell eyes glaring up at him. His hair stood on end, and now he knew that not only did he have her full attention…

He had pissed her off.

And he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

"You stupid cat!" She called out after him. He knew he couldn't outrun her, she was Ladybug after all, but he sure as heck would try.

He tried to duck through some bushes in the park- ones that he regularly used to hide in and transform, but she had caught him before he could go any deeper.

"Uhhh…." He paused for a moment, looking up and into her spellbinding eyes and black highlighted-blue hair. "Hi?"

"Stupid cat." She repeated. "Take it back!"

"I won't." he stated.

"Why?"

"Because it's true." He leaned up and smirked when he saw the blush on her cheeks, their nose barely touching.

"Milady…" He whispered, his voice full of love. Marinette grew increasingly aware of what was going on, and before she could even think of reacting she pushed his chest away.

"No, Adrien."

"But-"

"I said no!" Marinette turned around and began stomping away as Adrien hastily got up from the ground, not caring to brush himself off as he caught up with her.

"Marinette, please!" He said, moving to stand in front of her. He ducked down and looked at her, their faces once again close. "I really do lo-"

"St-Stop it with the charms." She told him, pushing him away by his nose, her face going increasing red as she glared at him. "It's not fair." She added in a softer, quieter whisper.

"What was that?" He asked, having only heard a few small sounds.

"Nothing!" She replied a bit to fast, moving on to walk ahead. Adrien shook his head and hurried after her.

Marinette could feel her heart yearning for her to be with him- to just listen to what he had to say- but some part of her really just wanted nothing to do with it. He had already toyed with her heart as Adrien, and then again as Chat Noir- clearly he didn't feel the same.

The majority of her knew that that logic was wrong on so many levels, but it was also the only part that was mad at him, and she wanted to stay mad at him a little while longer.

"So… uh…" Adrien cleared his throat, and Marinette looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"Which one is it gonna be this time, kitty?" She sighed.

"What do you call a pile of cats?" She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"A MEOWntain!" He laughed at his own joke, and Marinette might've let a giggle escape as she smiled a bit.

It was nice to see him laugh. He didn't laugh often- even as Chat Noir.

"You're smiling!" He pointed out happily once he was done laughing. "You liked it!"

"No I didn't!" She argued.

"Don't deny it, bugaboo." He said, winking at her. "I always knew that you liked them."

"Pfft, as if."

"You know, when we're older, I'll teach our future kids to pun." Marinette froze, and Adrien smirked.

' _Bingo.'_

"What did Alya say that their names were?" Adrien asked himself. "Emma, Hugo, and Louis?"

"Wh-Who said that I'd have them with you?!" She asked.

"Alya."

"W-Well, what's to say that-"

"I don't see you flustered around anyone else, princess." He said, looking around before leaning in and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sh-Shut up, stupid tom-cat." She replied, pushing him away.

"You're looking pretty red, though." Adrien commented. Marinette's face grew a bit redder and she refused to look at him.

"I-I forgot to put on sunscreen." She replied, knowing that her argument was weak.

"Uh-hu. Suuure." Adrien drawled, knowing that she was lying. "I'm just glad that I can see those freckles."

Marinette squeaked and walked ahead, causing Adrien to let out a laugh before he caught up to her yet again.

"What?" He asked. "They're adorable, and they match your smile so well."

Marinette grabbed her pigtails and moved them so that they were hiding her face. Adrien observed her flustered form as they stopped walking. His smile fell as he noticed how uncomfortable Marinette looked.

' _I knew that it was too early for that.'_ He thought with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. ' _I really messed this up, didn't I? I should have listened to Plagg- she's not ready to talk yet.'_

"I…" He spoke, not meeting her eyes when she glanced at him. "I just… wanted you to know."

He turned to walk away and head back to his cold, isolate room in his house when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"U-Uh, um…" He turned around to look at Marinette, who was biting her lip nervously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"St-Stay." She continued, not meeting his eye. He barely caught her whispered 'please', and he smiled a bit.

"Okay."

"H-Hey, Adrien?" Marinette ended up asking a moment later.

"Yeah?"

"Are… Are you sure that there's nothing important going on?" She asked hesitantly, sudden thoughts of 'what if's circling her head. Adrien smirked.

"I'm sure, princess." He said, stretching a bit before leaning down and close to her face. "Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing!" She exclaimed. "I-I just didn't want to be holding you back from anything!"

"Did you want to go anywhere specific?" Adrien asked curiously, looking around from where they were at. He saw the Liberty and spoke again, a hint of jealousy entering his voice as he remembered Luka. "Juleka's house?"

"No, they're not home." Marinette sighed. "Juleka talked about them going out of town to help Luka ask a girl named Sakura to be his wife, but I'm not sure." ( ;3 )

Adrien nearly sighed in relief, looking around a bit more until he saw a restaurant.

"What about over there?"

"No, Chloe's there." Marinette replied instantly. "Nathaniel was taking her out on a date there."

"So then, where are you going?"

"... I don't know." She admitted, and he chuckled.

"We could always go to-"

"No." She shot him a flat look, already knowing where he was going to suggest.

"But I have all sorts of games there that we could play, Mari!"

"I don't care." She replied, walking a bit faster, her face red. "There's too many different outcomes for what happens!" She defended her choice weakly.

"..." Adrien stared after her for a moment before facepalming. "Whatever."

"Marinette…" Adrien spoke softly when he caught up with her again. "Look, I know that you're mad at me. And, unlike the gum incident, I don't really know why this time." He sighed. "I… I just want you to know that, whatever it is, I'm sorry for it. I really really am. I… I miss you."

He had whispered the last part, and they had stopped walking yet again. Marinette's face had calmed down from blushing a bit, but a tint of pink still painted her cheeks as she watched him.

"I miss being able to hang out with you, I miss laughing while we're running on the rooftops, I miss you kicking my but in spars and Ultimate Mecha Strike Three…" A smile twitched his lips when Marinette let out a giggle, and he continued. "And… well…"

"Could I… you know, uh… make it up to you?" He half asked. "It's supposed to be the perfect weather for a picnic in the park tomorrow."

"Would you even know what to bring?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked. "Or would you just buy sweets from my parents bakery?"

"You wound me, princess!" Adrien exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in mock-hurt.

"Fine." She stated, rolling her eyes and booping his nose. "I'll go. Now you just have to walk me home, silly kitty." Adrien smiled softly and lovingly, and they turned around to walk back towards the bakery.

"As you wish, milady."


End file.
